Love and Demise
by Hopefuldreamer100
Summary: Arthur is the heir to the throne in his kingdom even though he is the youngest of his brothers. It's not his fault Elder chose him but yet his brother Allistor seems to believe that it is. Even with all this pressure Arthur still finds time to be with Gilbert. However, he must keep Gil a secret otherwise his jealous brother might use it against him. PrUk
1. Chapter 1

"Hey!" Allistor cried out to his younger brother who was ignoring him again. "Oi, fuck face where tha' fuck do ya think ya goin'?" Arthur slowly turned around to give his a bored expression

"And why do you care?" Clearly he was not in the mood for his brothers nonsense and just wanted get to where he had to be.

"I don't. I jus' don't like ya havin' free time. You should be scrubbin' someone's boots." Allistor sniggered. Arthur just stared at him bored with his brother's bullshit. Why does he have scrub someone's boots. That was the job for the servants not for the heir to the throne.

Arthur sighed knowing full well that his brother was still holding a grudge against him for being the heir and not him. It's not like either had a choice on matter it all depended on who the Elder chose, and it wasn't Allistor.

"Brother. Not today. Go off and annoy Peter or go flirt with that bearded frog. I just do not care for these annoyances you constantly throw at me." Arthur turned and started walking down the hall again "now if you'll excuse me, you're making me late. Good day." Arthur went round the bend and was gone.

Allistor huffed, when they were kids and before the Elder chose who the heir was he could and would have beaten Arthur for looking at him like a boring a teacher let alone him walking away and talking back. Oh how Allistor had matured.

HA! Nope. Allistor had not matured and was about to prove it further by following his brother and ruining whatever plans he had. After all what are jealous big brothers for?

Gilbert was chilling by the stables talking away to Gilbird as he waited for a special someone. "Ach! Gilbird what if I mixed up the time or I got the meeting place wrong again!" Gilbert the habit of panicking about these small but would never let him know that. "I've done that before. I thought we meeting in the forest but it was actually the fountain! It was so embarrassing!" Gilbird chirped trying to reassure his master but it had no effect at all.

Gilbert moved from his spot of leaning against the stable door and began to pace. Now Gilbird was getting nervous too, he always did when his master was stressed. He flew over and sat on his Gilbert's shoulder and rubbed his fluffy body up and down Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert slowed his pace and turned his to look at his little friend and smiled. He scooped Gilbird into his hands and around a bit "Gilbird you are so awesome! I am so lucky to have you!"

"That's sweet." Gilbert quickly turned to see his royal highness prince Arthur standing in all his finery. He wore a forest green tunic with gold embroidery on it, around his neck was a gold chain with a ruby at the end of it, it lay on top of his chest as though it had been made specifically for him.

"Ah- Arthur! You scared me!" He blushed a bright red. He couldn't believe that Arthur had caught him spinning around in an un-awesome fashion. "Gott this is embarrassing."

Arthur chuckled to himself "not as embarrassing as when you went to the forest instead of the fountain." Gilbert felt his blush deepen a brighter Crimson.

"Th-that was one time ok! Stop bringing that up. Gott!" Gilbert began stroking Gilbird again to ease his nerves and annoyance. Arthur walked forward and wrapped his arms around Gils neck blushing an amazing red but not quite as red as Gils blush had just been.

"W-well..." Arthur stuttered trying to keep his cool look going. "What are waiting for idiot?" Gilbert felt more comfortable when Arthur was not being his 'cool' and 'mature' self and liked it when he acted all cute like this. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him closer to him. Arthur began to blush even more as though the blush Gil had had was going into him. He learnt forward and gave one of his 'super-duper-awesome-passionate-kisses'.

Arthur held onto gilbert tighter scared of he let go he would stop the magic he was doing. He let loose a little moan that couldn't help but make Gil extremely pleased. Arthur wasn't so bad at kissing either but Gil just happened to be better.

After a while they finally pulled away to both of dismay. They looked into each others eyes, a forest fire in their eyes instead passion and in looks. Gilbert let go of Arthur and Arthur did the same. He grabbed his hand and begin to lead the heir to a more private area where no one could catch them. However they had already been caught.

A sly smile crept across Allistors smug face. This was the best blackmail he had ever come across. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gilbert stroked Arthur's golden hair as they lay in the straw of the stable. Arthur was peacefully asleep resting his head against Gil's arm. Gilbert couldn't help but smile, he always loved it when his 'hase' was like this. he didn't have his usual frown from all the worries of being an heir. It gave him a sense of peace that he was one who Arthur gave his spare time to. But he couldn't help but feel terrible about it as well, Arthur only had a certain mount of free time around his duties and lessons but he still spent most of it with Gil and Gil couldn't feel a shred of guilt about it. Plus the fact that Arthur wasn't allowed to have a relationship with a page or any other kind of commoner and Arthur was risking a lot.

Arthur's eyelids begin to flutter warning Gil he was about to wake. Even with the forewarning Gilbert still couldn't help but be amazed at how beautifully green his eyes were. even after all this time he still couldn't get over them. Arthurs eyes were first rather droopy until suddenly they became very wide "Oh Shit!" He jolted forward banging his head against Gils by accident "Ah- oh god that hurt! Shit she shit shit! I'm fucking late."

Gil was cluttering his forehead as he rolled around the floor in complete agony. "Ahhh- What the fuck was that for!?" He yelled as Arthur struggled to get his trousers on. Arthur carried on ignoring Gil as he struggled to get all his finery back and at the same time look presentable.

"Gil shut up! I'm late for my lesson with Allistor!" Gil could see Arthur was panicking now "He is already Jealous and suspicious of me! Shit shit shit shit!"

Gil reached up and pulled Arthur into a comforting embrace trying to calm him down before he had to go off. Arthur at first tried to struggle out of it but soon relaxed understanding Gil's intention of trying to calm him. "Don't worry liebe. It'll be fine." `Arthur held on tighter to Gil.

"But what if we are found out… I'm fine because i'm the heir… but you, you could get killed, all because of my selfishness." Arthurs voice sounded meek and vulnerable. Nothing what Gil was use to at all.

Gil held Arthur at arm length and made Arthur look him into his crimson red eyes. "Arthur. You are not being selfish. If anything thats me and nothing is going to happen. We've been so careful, it'll be fine."

Arthur smiled at him and took Gils hands off his shoulder and held them tight. "Your right. There is nothing to worry about after all my family are full of idiots."

Allistor was in a bright mood. He was in the training grounds swinging his sword round and round. He loved his lessons with Arthur since it was the only time he was allowed to physically harm his brother since he became heir. But that wasn't the only reason why he was so happy. Arthur was late.

After seeing Arthur with his page he knew he was going to have fun messing with Arthur's mind and feelings. He wasn't going to tell, he may be mean and quite horrid to his brother he still cared about him even though he would never admit or show it. Still didn't mean he wasn't going to make his brother suffer. But only a bit.

He swung his sword around faster and faster until he heard Arthur running towards the grounds. He didn't face his brother and acted as though he was unaware of his brothers presence and said "Your late." he couldn't get rid of his broad grin.

Arthur was still trying catch his breath when he wheezed "Tell… me… something I… don't know… shit head." Allistor's smile widened for a bit until he turned around to face his sibling not leaving a trace of the smile from before.

"Don't talk to me tha' way ya lil' shit." Allistor said in his 'annoyed' voice. Arthur did as he was told since he knew the rules of training with his brothers, the couldn't beat him up as much as they used to but in training they could do whatever they wanted. Arthur straightened himself to face his brother at his full height. It didn't make much of a difference since Allistor stilled towered over him.

Allistor smiled "Good. now where have you been?" He was really looking forward to this. He watched as his little brother tried to think of an excuse. His big bushy eyebrows, much like his own, were furrowed but relax a bit when he came up with one.

"I was walking around the grounds. After all they are going to be mine soon." Arthur smirked at his brother wincing. He was going to regret dragging up that sore spot. Unlike his older brothers could hurt and annoy his brothers by saying a simple statement that would haunt them for days until they would suddenly break.

Arthur could never forget the one time he told his brother, Owen, that dragons weren't real and paid everyone in the castle (even his other brothers) to act like Owen was going crazy and they saw no dragon at all. Their parents went away during this so when they returned for christmas supper they awfully scared when Owen started screaming about how dragons were real and he wasn't talking about lizards. It took several weeks to get the old Owen back.

Allistor however was not falling for this trap this time, after all he did have an ace up sleeve.

"Really? Isn't that hay in your hair? I thought you might have gone ridding." Arthur turned a bright shade of red as he started feeling for the hay that was in his hair. After he got what he thought was most of the hay out of his hair he glared at Allistor.

"I also wanted to see my horse. after all she is a very fine animal and must have all the love and care that she needs." Allistor was trying so hard not to give away his cards but it was so hard hearing all these ridiculous excuses but still knowing full well that he would have believed if he hadn't seen what he had seen earlier. "come on are we going to practice or not."

"Of course we will. I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to whooping ya arse." Allistor said before saying the key to his future fun and games "But i didn't know ya horse looked so much like ya page." Allistor waited for the statement to sink.

It was a beautiful sight. Arthur at first looked confused then it hit him like a ton of bricks had just been dropped on him. Someone found out. Not just any someone but his brother. One of his childhood tormentors. How could he let this happen? Gilbert was now in trouble or because he couldn't make sure no one was following him. He felt his knees buckle under him and he fell on them. He was going to lose Gil.

Even though Allistor was enjoying Arthurs theatrics it still didn't mean a few of his heart strings were being pulled.

After a while of Arthur just kneeling on the ground he finally managed to look up at his brother in absolute hatred. He got up not wanting his brother to think he had won. He looked him straight into his eyes and Allistor couldn't help feel a bit nervous even though he had the upper hand.

"What do you want?" Arthur said in his harshest tone he could muster without trying to behead his brother.

"W-what..?" Allistor was still surprised how his _younger_ brother could be so intimidating.

"Do i have to repeat myself? What. Do. You. Want?" Allistor snapped out of his surprise and glared at Arthur. He was using one of annoying tones. He grabbed his shirt and smiled.

"My dear little brother, there are many things i want." Arthur shivered losing all power to fight against Allistor "But i want right now is to make you suffer."


End file.
